Company
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Marie is missing a man's touch in her life. **WARNING: LEMON! Naughty stuff inside** Last Window; no major plot spoilers. It's done!
1. Chapter 1

I have to sell some of this crap. My floor is probably the best place to start. I walk up to room 206 and ring the buzzer. Marie answers.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hyde," she says.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm…alright. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you are."

"Really?" She looks surprised, and then she smiles a little.

"What?"

"I thought so," she says.

"Thought what?" I shift on my heels. Marie smiles more and looks down.

"You care about me," she says quietly.

"Maybe a little."

"Tell me something, Mr. Hyde; you must know what it's like to be lonely? You have nobody in your life, I know that. How do you get on?"

I shrug. "I guess it's just always been this way for me."

"It's easier because you're a man," Marie says. Her smile fades, and she begins to look sad. Frightened, even.

"What's easier? Being lonely? I don't think so."

"No; staying safe when you're alone."

"Oh. Well. I guess."

A door at near the end of the hallway opens, and Tony steps out. He waves at me, but before I can acknowledge him, Marie interrupts and grabs my shoulder. "Let's talk inside my room."

Without having time to voice an opinion either way, she whisks me into 206. I watch her lock the door behind us as I make my way into the center of the room. She still hasn't started packing yet.

"So what's going on?" I ask. I put my hands in my pockets. Marie walks over and gets a little too close for comfort.

"As I was saying," she begins. "It's easier to stay safe when you're a man, if you're  
living alone. It probably doesn't worry you at all."

"Of course not, but that has nothing to do with my gender."

"Oh? How come?"

"I can defend myself, plus nobody wants to hurt me." I pause and look down at Marie's face. She's staring at me with a look of complete helplessness. "Are there people who want to _hurt _you?" I ask her.

She seems a little apprehensive at first, but then she finally tells me; "I don't know, Mr. Hyde. I'm just afraid of something happening. What would I do? I can't sleep at night. I keep thinking someone's going to break in."

Ah. That gives me an idea.

"What could you do to improve the situation?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Well, let's do something about it." I go to get some of the Red Crown items, but Marie grabs my wrist. Her hand is cold and shaking. She stares at me.

"Do what?" Her voice suddenly changes tone. It's now sounding sultry. I'm confused.

"Um. Something to keep you safer," I try to spit out. Marie presses her body up against mine, keeping a steady gaze in my eyes. Her breasts are small but they're firm. They're probably not bad to suck on.

"Can you, Mr. Hyde?" She asks. "Can you keep me safer?"

There's no sense fighting temptation. I release my wrist from her grip with ease, and I put my arms around her thin waist. I pull her close to me and press my nose against hers.

"Yeah," I whisper to her. "I can."

Marie looks pleased. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips. I guess she's expecting me to kiss her.

"But what's in it for me?" I ask.

She remains calm, her eyes still closed, and a devious smile flashes across her face. "What do you want?" she asks me.

"Whatever you're willing to offer."

Marie nods, and she slowly lowers herself down onto her knees. My heart is beating fast. She unbuttons my suit jacket and slips it off of my arms. I work with her, keeping my body loose. She unbuckles my belt and drops my fly. It's been a long time since I had treatment like this.

"Nobody's forcing you to do any of this," I remind her. She looks up at me with big, innocent eyes. It just occurs to me that she has a great head face.

"It's fine," she says very quietly. "I want to."

Marie's hands spread apart each side of my zipper, and she runs a finger down my boxers. It's getting tight on air inside there. She knows. She pops out the button from the front and brandishes my firm cock.

"Bigger than I thought," she giggles.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling a little insulted. "Thought I was a small man?"

"No, no!" She protests. "I just didn't expect it to be _THIS _big."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yeah."

Marie wraps her right hand around the base of my dick, and she runs her tongue along the bottom, all the way up to the tip. Her mouth is so wet and warm, I damn near melt into her. It's been so long since I've had any kind of sex that it won't take me long at all.

She teases my head; she tends tiny flicks of her tongue over the most sensitive areas. She really knows what she's doing. Her lips wrap around the very end. She sucks gently. I think I'm moaning a lot more than I realize. It's really feeling great.

Her lips slowly reach closer to my body. She takes more and more of my cock into her mouth, rubbing it all over with her tongue as she works. I put my hands on the back on her head and run my fingers through her hair. It's softer than I had expected. I secretly want to face-fuck her hard.

She begins to jerk the base of my dick. A lot of spit is running along it, and the whole thing is getting messy. She's swallowing some pre-cum every so often. I roll my head back and grab her hair a little.

"Holy shit," I moan. She giggles around the meat in her mouth.

I'm having difficulty containing myself. Her mouth is working my dick so well that I'm about to climax. My hands tremble. I grip her head. She doesn't seem to mind. I start thrusting into her mouth, holding her head still but firm. She's still sucking me great. My orgasm is approaching. I can't hold back. I deep throat her hard and push her face against my body. The sweet chaos of climax hits, and I shoot my load somewhere deep inside her mouth. She doesn't complain at all.

My body sways and sighs, and my cock shrinks. Marie swallows, wipes her mouth on her sleeve, and nicely wraps my package back up. I hobble over onto the sofa and flop down. My heart is fluttering. My legs are melting.

"I think I got more out of that than you did," I say.

"No."

"Oh? How d'you figure?"

"I've just been lonely." Marie looks away. She walks to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. "You can leave if you'd like."

I feel sort of bad. I don't want to use her just for sex. I do care a little about her.

"Will you feel better if I stay the night here? Even just on the sofa. Would that help?" I ask. She looks at me. I think she's about to cry. "What's wrong?"

Marie walks over to the sofa I'm on and sits down beside me. She puts her arms around my shoulders and rests her head on my chest.

"What's wrong?" I repeat.

"You really are a nice guy."


	2. Chapter 2

I promised Marie that I would come back for the night. The clock strikes nine, so it's time for me to head over. I knock on 206 and wait for her to answer.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hyde," she says. I nod.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Yes." I follow Marie into her room. The lamp by the bed is on, but it's pretty dim in the room.

"How are you doing?" I ask her. She's standing in the middle of the room and looking at me.

"I'm just fine," she says.

"You know," I say, taking a stroll around the room casually. "I was surprised at what'cha did today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, o'course."

"Why is that?"

"Who wouldn't be? You didn't seem like the kind of broad who would make a move like that."

"I thought you were better at reading people than that."

I take my jacket off and drape it over the coffee table. I'm facing the sofa, and Marie stands behind me. I'm pretty sure she's watching what I'm doing. I kick off my shoes and I start to unbutton my shirt, but then I feel hands come around my waist.

"Hi," I say. She presses her forehead or cheek against my back. I'm expecting her to start undressing me, but it seems like she's just giving me a hug. She squeezes her arms around me, and I hear her sigh. "Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes."

Since she won't, I continue to take my clothes off. I'm starting to question if she wants me here to have sex, or actually to protect her. I kindly ask her to move her arms so that I can get out of my shirt. She withdraws. I take off my pants and drop them over the arm of the sofa. Now I'm just in my undershirt and boxers. I pretend that it's no big deal, and lay down on the sofa.

"I'll just sleep here, right?" I ask. She nods and walks over to the kitchen. "Marie?"

"Yes?" She's acting a little absentminded.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Because I'm enjoying your company." Marie fills her teakettle with water and puts it on the stove. "Can I get you anything?"

"That's alright. Thanks." I'm feeling somewhat confused. Does she have some ulterior motive? She was so suddenly sexual earlier, but now she's acting like a lonely old lady. I thought she'd be easier to figure out than this.

She stands in front of the stove until the water is boiling, and then she pours herself a cup of tea. Carefully keeping the cup steady, she steps over to the sofa where I am and sits at the end, near my feet. To be honest, she looks very pretty in the light.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her. She blows some steam off of the cup and takes a tiny sip. It's obviously too hot and she quickly moves away from it. She puts it down on the coffee table and turns to me. "Nothing. What about you?" She asks.

"I dunno. I guess…" I trail off midsentence as I realize my words might be rude. I want to tell her that I expected her to be more sexual.

"What? You can tell me." She crosses her right leg over her left and continues to stare at me. Her expression is rather blank. Maybe a little concerned. I swallow hard.

"I thought you'd be more eager," I tell her quickly.

"Eager? What do you mean?" Ahh, she's not making this easy.

"Eager to have sex."

"Oh." She looks away. I think she's embarrassed about how she was acting before.

"What's the deal?" I ask. I'm trying to be polite, but maybe it's not coming across so well. It's not exactly my strong suit.

"Mr. Hyde," she begins, looking serious. "I was just a little desperate earlier. This whole thing has really gotten me mixed up in my head. Um. Don't get me wrong; while I meant what I did, and I enjoyed it, my actions were foolish. I admit that."

"I was fine with it. Wouldn't bother me if you wanted to do it again. But I think there's something else going on."

"What? What do you mean?" She looks worried.

"I don't know," I tell her in all honesty. "Some feelings you have you aren't entirely sharing. But it's alright. I'll still be here. Got nothing better to do."

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde." Marie flashes a small smile at me and she takes her teacup once more. She drinks it carefully.

"Glad to see you smiling." I say.

"You know what?" She says between sips. "At first I thought maybe you were just a rude man. But, as I've gotten to know you, I think there are many layers to your personality."

"Like what?"

"Well…" she finishes the tea and sets the cup onto the table for good. She pulls her legs up onto the sofa and lies down across my body. Her arms reach up to my shoulders. I spread my legs so that she can rest comfortably on me. Her breasts sit against my abdomen.

"Well, what?" I ask, once she gets comfortable. This is a nice way to sit. She puts her head on my chest. I think it's interesting that a person can so quickly find comfort in another's arms. There's almost something endearing about it. I give her all the time she needs to answer me. I put my hand on top of her head and stroke her hair. It feels nice.

"Even when I thought you were rude," she says, finally. "I had a secret hunch that you were sensitive."

"Sensitive, huh?" Hah! She thinks I'm sensitive? We'll just see about that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, that is what I sometimes thought." Marie runs her hand over my chest. She makes delicate circles with my fingers. I wonder what she thinks about my cock firming up against her body.

"What do you think of me?" she asks, in case it wasn't already obvious.

"I don't really know," I tell her. Here, I'm drawing a blank. I've got a couple suspicions, but I'd rather not discuss them with her. Not now, at least.

"What are you thinking about me _right now_?" She insists. There's a devilish grin on her face.

"Right now?" I ask. She grabs my shoulders and slides herself close to my face. Our noses press together.

"Right now," she repeats. Her warm breath beats against my face. It's sweet and welcoming. I close my eyes and meet her lips with mine. I can't remember the last time I shared a genuine kiss with someone. I break it off and see that her eyes are still closed.

"Well," I whisper. She doesn't move. "I think you're beautiful."

"Do you? Really?" Marie asks this as if she doesn't believe me. She opens her eyes and her eyebrows wrinkle.

"I don't say shit unless I mean it," I tell her. She smiles a little and kisses me again. This time, her tongue begs for access into my mouth. I give it to her, and I greet her with my own tongue. We dance in between each other's lips. My hands find their way up the inside of Marie's shirt and I unhook her bra. She really straddles my hips and sits up. My cock is rubbing up between her legs. She starts to tease me. Bad. She makes gentle, slow grinding motions over my crotch. I lift her top up to her neck, exposing her breasts. They're perky and cute. The nipples are just the right size. I sit up as best as I can and I take one of her tits in my hand. I caress it gently. She gasps and shudders as I grope her.

"I think you're just a horny woman," I whisper. "And you're too embarrassed to admit it."

Marie doesn't say anything. I run my thumb over her little pink nipple as it firms up nicely. I lick it a few times. This stirs a fantastic response in the woman. I think she has a case of the chills. Her hands find the back of my head. She grabs at my hair. The circular motions she makes against my scalp feel great. I suck on her nipple, intoxicated by the attention. Then I move to the other breast. My right hand takes the now-lonely nipple, and I roll it between my fingers. Her quick, breathy moans almost sound like she's in pain; but I speak woman well enough to know that it's strictly pleasure she's feeling.

"M-Mr. Hyde," she whispers. I groan against her skin. "I don't…I don't want to have sex with you."

I spit out her breast and look up at her. "Why's that?" I ask. She looks upset.

"I'm not ready to go that far," she admits. I nod in agreement.

"Should I stop all of this?" I ask.

"No."

"Well, okay. But if I get this heated up, I need to pound something out."

"Oh, Mr. Hyde," Marie gasps.

"What? What should I do?" I put my arms around her and give her another kiss. She melts into me. I don't know why she's being so difficult; obviously she wants to have sex. But I respect her wishes regardless.

"Shall I just blow you again?" Marie asks cutely.

"Nah, I've had that," I say. I'm frustrated. This is frustrating. I want to fuck her bad.

"I just…" Marie looks away apprehensively. "I don't want to have sex with you."

I think I realize what's going on here. She's playing a bad, bad game. I know the tricks. I know the teases.

"Don't want to have sex, right?" I ask her. She nods. I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. She is beautiful. I wonder if she believes me when I say that. Probably not. "Can you sit up real quick?"

Marie sits on her butt, and I stand up.

"Well," I say. "I should probably be going."

I look back and see her sitting there. Just sitting there. She looks sad. Her plump tits are hanging out and staring at me. As I begin to walk away, I suddenly come back and grab her. I grab her shoulders, pin her down on the sofa and spread her legs. She squeals a little at first, but then she obviously likes what I'm doing. I pull down her panties and put her legs up on my shoulders. All in one sweeping motion I get her like this, in the meantime I manage to get my hard-on out of my pants.

My hands push her shoulders into the sofa. She wiggles in playful protest. My dick presses against her steaming cunt. Oh, how I want to go in. But not yet. She needs to be teased like she teased me.

"Mr. Hyde," Marie moans quietly. She's trembling. I run the length of my cock against her ax-wound. She's sopping wet.

"Enough of this," I say. My own teasing is too tempting, so I slam my dick all the way inside her. Marie's eyes look like they're about to explode. I like this. I fuck her hard, and she just lays there helpless, moaning and wiggling.

"Take my dick," I tell her as I huff and puff against her tender, sweating body. I groan to myself. Her breasts bounce up and down delightfully. She submits to me. Completely. Tears run down her face. Tears of joy, I bet.

Just before I climax, I slip out of her and bust my nut on her face.

"Like that?" I ask her. I yell out in pleasure as my seed spills on her tired face. She laughs, cries, and is speechless.

After a few moments to enjoy my brief afterglow, I get to my knees and put my dick away. I clear my throat and get dressed completely. Marie is still lying there with streams of cum running over his face. I gave her what she wanted, I know that. I smile to myself a little and go to leave.

"Oh yeah," I say. "You wanted some doorknob or something? Yeah, whatever. I'll get around to it."

She says nothing and I slam the door on my way out.


End file.
